This invention relates to a hanger for displaying clothing, particularly to one possible to economize packing space and lower transporting cost, and convenient for transporting a whole hanger without need of disconnection.
A conventional hanger for displaying clothing, as shown in FIG. 6, consists of a bottom base so, two side support tubes 51 and a hang bar 52 as main components combined together.
The bottom base 50 has two lateral rods 501 provided with casters 502 and a sleeve 503 with a screw hole 504 in one side, and a connecting bar 505 connecting two sleeves 503.
Further, each side support tube 51 is fitted in the sleeve 503 of the bottom base 50, and the hang bar 52 has a vertical inner tube 520 fixed at each end to be fitted respective in a side support tube 51 to be able to move up and down for adjustment of the height, as shown in FIGS. 7 to 10.
The inner tube 521 is provided orderly from top to bottom with a press button 522, a stop member 523, a coiled-spring 524 and friction wheels 526, all of them connected with a connecting bar 525 provided integral at the lower end with; a support member 528 having an arc-shaped top recess 527.
In assembling, two side support tubes 51 are respectively fitted In each sleeve 503 of the bottom base 50, letting them push against each other by means of a screw 511 screwing in the screw hole 504 in one side of the sleeve 503. Then, two inner tubes 521 of the hang bar 52 are respectively fitted into the side support tube 51 to finish the assembly.
The height of the hang bar 52 can be adjusted by pressing down the press button 522 on the top of the inner tube 520 to let the friction wheels 526 slide down and separate from the support member 528 for facilitating adjustment of the height of the hanger, and when it reaches a needed height, release the press button 522 to let the friction wheels 526 move up by the resilience of the coiled spring 524 to touch the support member 528, and forced to expand to rest tightly at a proper position in the side support tube 51 so as to fix the hang bar 52 at a certain location.
Evidently, the conventional hanger for displaying clothing mentioned above has the functions of stability and adjustment of the height, but it is still found some defects as follows.
1. The bottom base is made up of a connecting bar and two lateral rods, and the hang bar is fixed with two vertical inner tubes, not convenient for packing, storing or transporting.
2. A screw screwing in the screw hole of the sleeve to push against the side support tube, impossible to be tightly fixed, carries out the combination of the side support tube with the bottom base. Besides, excessively tight screwing may damage the side support tube, reducing its service life.
3. The hang bar is kept positioned only by the friction wheel pushing against the bottom side of the inner tube so that a snap motion of pulling up the hang bar may cause the heavy bottom base fall off, resulting in unnecessary trouble.
The objective of this invention is to offer a hanger for displaying clothing, including two inner tubes respectively fitted in each side support tube, and provided on the top with a vertical sleeve for receiving a hang bar. Then, a connecting bar has a sleeve at each end for a screw under each side support tube to screw through, and at the same time to be fixed with the lateral rod. Such structure is easy to be disassembled for convenience of packing or storing.
The feature of this invention is two side support tubes each having a U-shaped plate with a bolt at bottom center to be fixed with the lateral rod, forming a space between the side support tube and the lateral rod. When the hang bar is pressed downward, the inner tube will also move down to let the friction wheels completely positioned under the side support tube to make the inner tube fixed in place not easy to be pulled out.